


Ficlets from comment threads

by Krafter2014



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krafter2014/pseuds/Krafter2014
Summary: Various tiny ficlets that were posted in or inspired by comment threads (each in its own chapter). The plot bunnies bit.





	1. From *Over It*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by AlexTheShipper's *Over It* and a request for a story containing a line from a comment. This isn't that story, but the line bred a plot bunny.

"Doom wants to know just why you are bothering him?"

"You're a villain!!"

"Actually, he's the dictator of a recognized country. And invited. You aren't."

"Thank you, Richards. You so-called Avengers are interfering in private business."

"As Captain America, I oppose all villains or dictators in anything they do."

"Even a BIRTHDAY PARTY? By the way, Happy Birthday, Tony."

"Why, thank you, Spidey. Oh you brought me one of Doc Ock's arms. What a thoughtful gift. Yours is just as nice, Victor, I'll enjoy using that blacksmith's kit."

"Doom has found it useful when working on Doom's armor and thought you would too."

"I knew you were a villain too, Stark."

"Rogers, go away and take your minions with you."


	2. From "If You Had This Time Again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 8 of dls' story, Fury abuses something and pays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

Fury was furious, "What do you want Charles?"

"Cerebro is detecting a mutant in your office. Do you have the X-factor?"

"You know I don't. When did it show up?"

"About 3 months ago, but you in the Helicarrior move around so much, I just identified it."

Fury looked suspiciously at the corner.

Fury's thoughts were "I got that plant about 3 1/2 months ago, hmmm."

Fury asked, "Does Cerebro detect mutant plan......... "

On another phone, "Agent Hill, please check on Fury, he is in trouble."

Hill entered the office to see a dead Fury with a green leaf covering his mouth and nose.


	3. Talking To A Brick Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack. Inspired by too many comment threads to mention. Meant to be black humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with the first sentence, every alternate speaker is Steve Rogers. I'll let you guess who else is talking :)

"We need to do something!"

"Did you have to run in here shouting? I haven't had my coffee yet."

"Why are you all just sitting there? Don't you know what's going on?"

"We're having breakfast, that's what's going on. Sit down, calm down and eat something. You'll feel better."

"Wanda is in her room crying!"

"So, she has to deal with some consequences, she deserves it."

"You DO know what happened!"

"She was called out on what she did, couldn't happen to a more deserving person."

"It wasn't her fault!"

"How wasn't it her fault? She set off the Hulk on Johannesburg." 

"She didn't know what he was going to do."

"Just like Tony didn't know what a missile he made was going to do? You keep saying Tony is to blame for her parents' deaths because a weapon he made was there so he is responsible and she can blame him. How is Wanda triggering the Hulk's rage not her responsibility?"

"They don't have the right to hate and attack her though."

"That's not what you claimed when Wanda said she hates Tony. You said he was to blame for HER emotions and she has the right to feel that way and verbally attack him whenever she feels like it and you would defend HER, not HIM."

"You're twisting things around." 

"No, you are ignoring any fact that makes your opinion inaccurate about someone you like or someone you dislike for some insane reason. In case you're wondering, Wanda is the first and Tony is the second."

"We're getting away from the problem, Wanda was attacked by bullies and no one is doing anything about it!"

"What do you want us to do? Beat up some teenagers who lost all their family members due to her actions? They aren't bullies, by the way, bullies attack those weaker than themselves, Wanda certainly isn't weak."

"They should be stopped and punished!"

"Arrgh! They have stopped. You do realize they surrendered to the police after they finished, don't you?"

"That's not enough! Wanda was terribly traumatized again and she doesn't deserve it!"

"It's like talking to a brick wall. Wanda had 'murderer', 'traitor', and 'destroyer' written on her face with a Sharpie, she wasn't injured or killed."

"They stopped her using her powers somehow, they are too powerful."

"Again, they wrote on her face, they didn't hurt her and they surrendered immediately. They are not supervillains."

"She's a laughing stock, and I still don't believe you and Tony can't erase it."

"It's called a permanent marker for a reason."

"Noooo, she'll always be like this!"

"You truly are a laughing stock and your ignorance is frightening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I detest the bullying that is the actual use of a Sharpie to write on someone without their consent, but I wanted to use something that was NOT equivalent to her actions in a reverse to what she did when blaming Tony for her parents' deaths.She joined HYDRA to kill/destroy Tony, her victims' relatives wrote words on her face.


	4. Hypocrisy Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reaction to someone's history exposes an ingrained hypocrisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by multiple threads where we discussed how hypocritical Rogers and the ScAvengers were in both words and behavior.

Thanos had been defeated and all the lost population had been returned. The Compound now housed members of both the New Avengers and all the ScAvengers (as most of the world had named them and wanted them under the control of the respected members of the superhero community). More than a few of the many powered individuals exposed in the war had joined the New Avengers.

The weeks after Lois Godet joined the New Avengers were very difficult for certain of the ScAvengers team members. Lois found Wanda Maximoff's clothing to be a perfect fit, her bed more comfortable than Lois' own, and Wanda's personal care items were used with abandon. Everything came to a head when Wanda finally realized what was going on and, no she didn't approach Lois, she complained to Steve Rogers and Rogers reacted as if he were the leader of both teams. 

Tony Stark just shook his head when he got the notice. "Isn't it interesting that I'm not a team member when it comes to having any say in what that team does, but if it's going to be inconvenient for me, I'm immediately expected to participate in team matters, Rhodey?"

"It's just lucky for Rogers that I'm physically present this time. My superiors are not happy with how often he 'summons' me to non-mission meetings." Rhodey was also not too happy. 

"Well, let's see what the 'emergency' is this time." Tony was resigned. "I hope it isn't a plumbing issue again."

While there was a reasonably large group in the conference room, including all the ScAvengers, most of the New Avengers were absent. "OK, what is this 'emergency' that you used a level 3 code for to get us together?" Rhodey asked, "And it better be more important that a blocked kitchen drain this time, or you are going to lose all your privileges as far as calling meetings." 

"I have been made aware of a serious, ongoing issue with team members not respecting other team members personal property and it needs to end now!" Rogers was very emphatic. "Everyone on this team should respect each other's space and belongings."

"OK, what are you talking about and why am I involved?" Tony was more than disgusted, considering how most of the ScAvengers had been not 'respecting' Tony's space and property since even before the team was formed. 

"She keeps using my bedroom, my shower things and stealing my clothes!" pointing to Lois, Wanda was giving the group a fine example of tearful doe-eyes. 

"You should return everything of Wanda's you've taken and apologize, Lois. You are new here and should follow our rules." Steve sounded very self-righteous as he preached at her.

"Wait a minute, did you call for a meeting of the full Avengers team to address a personal issue between team members instead of telling Wanda to talk to Lois in private?" Rhodey was completely done with this. He could see Natasha rolling her eyes while Tony just had a hand over his. "You are not going to be able to waste our time like this again, so make the most of this meeting, there won't be any others called by you." 

"This is very important, Wanda is just a kid and doesn't deserve to be harassed like this." Rogers was still in full 'Captain America is disappointed in you' mode.

"How about you let Lois talk instead of talking over her, Steve? She doesn’t look like she agrees with you." Tony spoke up.

"I'm just following the precedent you and Wanda set, Steve. Why do you both have a problem with me using her stuff?" Lois inquired, acting like a normal nineteen year old clueless teenager.

Natasha's soft question was almost lost in Wanda's loud objections "What precedent are you talking about that would let you use Wanda's things as if they are your own?"

"Well, you all let Wanda blame Tony for her parents' deaths and say she is entitled to everything he provides without any compensation, partly because 'she's just a kid'. I'm younger than she is, so I'm just obeying that rule, of course." Lois looked very innocent herself as she said that.

"What are you talking about, Wanda doesn't owe you anything." Barton finally put in his two cents worth.

Lois' voice became very calm and cold as she said "While a volunteer with HYDRA and training her powers, Wanda Maximoff drove my father, my mother, and my uncle insane before her brother killed them. By the time they died, it was a mercy, which those two didn't extend to all their victims. If you say Wanda has the right to hate Tony for her parents' deaths solely due to a name on a bomb, I have more right to hate her and I am as entitled to everything of hers as she is to claim anything Tony buys. And Tony pays for everything in this Compound."  
Tony was just staring at her, Rhodey's hand holding his forearm while everyone else exploded with questions and objections. She looked supremely satisfied at the chaos and Wanda's crocodile tears.

Rogers' voice finally rose over everyone else' with "Wanda couldn't have done that and if she did, she wasn't to blame. HYDRA fooled her, she isn't a killer. You can't blame her for that and you shouldn't have kept your past a secret from the team, that's lieing!"

Now, everyone was looking at Rogers like HE was insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I've been thinking about for awhile, it isn't quite as light-hearted as *Talking To A Brick Wall*, but Wanda had to train her power some way. It may turn into a full story at some point and I will put a link to that story here if I do expand it.


	5. Thanos Is Coming And.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos was coming, and they weren't prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU starting after Ultron where I've totally messed up the timeline. Ragnarök occurred much earlier and Thanos didn't get to the ship so they were able to land on Earth with the warning about Thanos. Lots of comment threads have addressed the Avengers' hypocrisy when blaming Tony's ego for things and here is what could have happened if that was revealed.

Thanos was coming, and they weren't prepared. 

The public reaction to Thor and Dr. Bruce Banner (the Hulk) returning to Earth with Loki, the remaining Asgardians and a warning was complete chaos. The United Nations and the world's governments were scrambling to get control of the situation. The multiple riots as more information became available did not help at all. The team that should have been reassuring to Earth's population was actually making things worse. The Avengers were in the hot seat after Bruce made a comment about Tony Stark (Iron Man) talking about the threat years ago after the Chitauri invasion as well as during the crisis with Ultron and Sokovia. Reporters all over the world started investigating and found interviews where Dr. Stark had talked about the potential for future invasions only to have both fellow Avengers and government representatives disregard it as "just Tony Stark trying to be more of a hero and get more credit". Security camera recordings were released by Pepper Potts that had various Avengers calling it "just Tony's ego" and "Tony's bragging" when he tried to warn them about what he saw when he took the bomb through the portal. 

One of the journalists following the Avengers over the years was considered as impartial as a reporter could be and she was looked to for the real story. Christine Everhart reported that she requested and was refused interviews with the Avengers, but that did not stop her. After more than one interview with government officials about the timeline and history of Dr. Stark's attempts to warn the world, she discovered that Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Natasha Romanov (the Black Widow) were involved in all of it. They had reassured those questioning his statements that Dr. Stark couldn't be right because "the Avengers defended New York and defeated the Chitauri for good". One American government official involved in those interviews (speaking with the condition of anonymity) said that "It looked to me like the other Avengers were just jealous and if they admitted that Dr. Stark was possibly right, then they weren't the heroes they said they were. I couldn't say anything then, I was the lowest person on the totem pole, but I knew we were in trouble. I don't know if anyone tried to prepare for more invasions or even pulled in the military for their evaluation of Dr. Stark's warning. I really don't know if anyone even talked to Dr. Stark himself instead of just listening to Rogers.". 

In the articles published after the interviews and the release of the security tapes, Christine had a list of questions she wanted the Avengers to answer and prominent among them, she wanted to know why the Avengers were able to call Iron Man saying "I saved New York when I did that, but that bomb couldn't have destroyed everything I saw" bragging while at the same time, see nothing wrong with Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow's statement that she was above the law and the United States Congress could do nothing to her because she was irreplaceable in the world's defense or Steve Rogers (Captain America) announcing that "our hands are best" referring to the world demanding accountability for the injuries, damage, and deaths left behind after any Avengers' mission. As an aside, Rogers' statement has been referenced many times as the United Nations discusses an approach to dealing with the new enhanced individuals showing up on the world stage.

Christine was especially scathing when she discussed Steve Rogers' response to Tony's question of how they were going to deal with any future invasions (at the time, Tony was trying to explain what the Ultron program was intended to be - a planet wide defense system). Rogers' entire plan as he described it was the one word "together". On the video, it is plain that Rogers completely disregards the warning Tony was trying so hard to give. Christine's commentary summed it up with "Steve Rogers had such a high opinion of himself that he felt he could do anything by himself and the people he chose, without prior planning. He and his teammates are now refusing any questions and are essentially out of sight after being the targets of a mass protest the first time they had a public appearance 'to bring up morale'. Tony Stark felt that he couldn't be enough and the world needed to prepare. Currently, he is in almost continuous meetings with the United Nations as well as the American government. He has appeared in public and been brutally honest about his regret that more hasn't been done to protect the world. While not responding to my request for a private interview, Tony has had a press conference where he answered questions and explained his plans in general. Anyone can judge who was more correct just from current actions, can't they?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't written anything about Loki in this, but I am highly suspicious that I'm going to come back to this universe in the future.


	6. Shifting The Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That statement made no sense, unless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the discussion with DaughteroftheSilverMoon on - Down with Registration, Down with the DMV - by Kizmet

Total silence reigned in the room as the group sitting at the table were all, including the Secretary of State, looking at Steve Rogers and waiting for his response. After Steve Rogers had declared "They will just shift responsibility", Coronel James (Rhodey) Rhodes stated flatly "Shift responsibility to the ones actually responsible for damage and death, which in many cases would be YOU and/or your teammates. And YOU will not be able to blame Tony for your own mistakes anymore." 

Rogers' mouth was opening and closing, but nothing audible was coming out. Tony Stark had his hand in front of his mouth, but everyone could tell he was trying not to laugh.

As the seconds ticked by, Ross looked at Rhodes and said "I don't think he is going to be able to answer that, do you?"

"That's not fair! I take responsibility for my actions!" Rogers finally spoke.

"When? Not for the SHIELD/HYDRA data dump, nor for Lagos, nor any of your other mistakes. You say you want to be leader of the Avengers without any oversight, but what you really mean is that you want to do what you want, when you want and how you want without letting anyone else have any input or control over your actions or making you face the consequences of those actions. That is the mindset of a dictator or criminal, not a hero." Ross was very blunt.

Tony spoke up "The Accords are in essence, going to be the equivalent of a registration board for superheroes who want to cross international borders while superheroing. Most of the world demands that people in professions or positions that impact health and safety, like medicine, engineering, driving or flying vehicles, etc, show that they are competent doing those things. And yes, if you aren't competent, you shouldn't be doing something you can't do correctly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of a scene that might be expanded some day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [MORE CERTAIN THAN DEATH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898924) by [Krafter2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krafter2014/pseuds/Krafter2014)




End file.
